


Thoughts

by AntivanCrowe



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanCrowe/pseuds/AntivanCrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabris's thoughts on aspects of her journey of the Fifth blight and on the mysterious Zevran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

Sylvia Tabris was never one to regret her decisions. She didn’t regret when she talked back to that dumb lord who captured all of the women. She didn’t regret killing that lord either (his name left her mind, but that wasn’t important.) She didn’t regret leaving with the grey wardens and protecting her cousins. They were her life (she didn’t really wanna marry that man anyway.) To say she regretted leaving Zevran alive was to go back on her own values. Tabris moved forward and tried not to look back on the terrible decisions she made (she may not have regretted them, but recognized them as terrible.)

The way Alistair stared at her almost made her want to slap the man. He could have been the one to lead. He was the senior warden, but no. He’d rather have her lead. It wasn’t like she wasn’t used to being a leader with her cousins growing up.  
Morrigan warned her. Tabris liked Morrigan she wasn’t afraid to say things. Sure, her and Alistair definitely didn’t get along at all, but that’s their issue not Tabris’s. She shrugged at Morrigan’s words and Leliana seemed excited to have a crow by their side. 

The bird in turn was quite the flirt it seemed. Tabris had rolled her eyes at being called a sex goddess. She unconsciously tightened her grip on the bow. 

“Is that meant to make me trust you? I think you may have lost some.” He laughed heartily at that. 

His eyes gleamed with something that Tabris couldn’t help herself as she looked away. 

“Tabris, are you sure?” Alistair spoke again as he stared at the assassin in question.

“Yeah. Let’s get going.” That was one of the decisions that Tabris definitely didn’t regret. 

\--

He had talked about enjoying killing. That struck something within Tabris. She didn’t hate killing, but enjoy it? He even seemed to be annoyed when she said something against it. Tabris enjoyed it more when he said stupid sexual things. She enjoyed hearing his voice talk of his strange missions. She did enjoy his presence, but no she did not enjoy killing.

\--  
Tabris was annoyed. Alistair said, “The Arl will help us!” Okay, Alistair. She first had to save the village this arl ruled over. Zevran had been sarcastic as the guard had told us of the troubles, “Well, that’s typical isn’t it?” Honestly, he was right. Tabris was beginning to think to just let Redcliffe burn with all the going back and forth she had to do.

After, she had to go to the mage tower (which by the way she despised) and ask for the mages help (what was left of them, anyway.) The Arl’s kid was possessed by a desire demon. At least that’s what Morrigan said when she went to deal with the demon. The elven warden felt bad about sending the unwilling witch after the demon, but Wynne was more specialized in healing. You can’t heal a demon to death.

You would think that would be the end of all of these shenanigans. Arl give me your troops! No. No, it wasn’t. The Arl was still uncounscious, but at least the kid was no longer demonified. The village was saved. The Arlessa, she needed a lesson in manners personally, said that the urn of sacred ashes would save him. What. Apparently, Andraste’s dead body was gonna save her husband. Gross.

Now, did this Arlessa know where the urn of the dead woman was? NO. She did not know. Tabris at this moment almost yelled her frustrations at the Arlessa. She was so close. Maybe, she should just let the humans be. BUT. If she did that all of her work was for nothing! 

At this point, they camped outside of Denerium. Everyone could see how their esteemed leader was frustrated. Zevran had stared at Tabris as she was running her hands wildly through her dark hair as if that would help with her frustrations. He started to chuckle and the warden turned to look at him.

“And what’s so hilarious?” Tabris’s frustrations seemed to leak through her voice. 

“Not everything you hoped grey warden-ing would be?” The mirth in his voice made the elven woman want to hit him. 

“Humans are so stupid.” Her voice turned dark as her features narrowed. 

She threw a rock into a pond nearby. SPLASH. Tabris was never good at skipping stones. Shianni was a lot better than her. Damn her.

“Ah! Is that it? I was thinking. Maybe, you needed a…distraction?” The woman stared at the antivan. 

Then, she blinked.

“What.” 

“A fun distraction.” His smile only grew bigger.

Tabris would say that she had never played around with people before. She would be a giant liar. She thought about it. It may help her. It may just piss her off even more. 

“And, what makes you think I’ll approve of this?” She played with the idea. 

“It is all up to you. I was just...offering. Life is too short to waste.” His honeyed voice made it even more enticing, but Tabris wanted to play around with Zevran before she accepted his offer. 

“’Me thinks, you just want to get in bed with me and then report to Loghain since we are so close to Denerium.” Tabris got close enough to Zevran for her voice to ghost over his face.

He chuckled as he put a hand on the warden’s waist.

“Is that what you believe?” Those were his final words before the two disappeared into Tabris’s tent.

\--

Tabris would never admit to the assassin that it actually helped. She forgot about the stupid human army and felt like she had no worries. He was really good. The idea brought a blush the elf’s face as she thought about it. 

“So? Take the ease off?” Zevran purred at the other elf in the tent and she just rolled over.

“As if.” She retorted and then started getting ready for the day.  
\--

Unsurprisingly, Genitivi’s place was suspicious. Tabris didn’t buy it one bit and the so called “apprentice” attacked them. It was easy to figure out where to go. Some tiny hamlet called Haven. They left the city of Denerium, it gave Tabris a tad bit of nostalgia. She had wanted to see how Soris and Shianni were doing, but the guards said the elves were too dangerous. The woman snorted. Dangerous. It was the humans who were dangerous. 

\--

They camped as they had to go on the other side of the country again. Tabris may have been in a better mood now that Zevran had ‘helped’ her. It also didn’t help that Denerium’s guards were being bloody asswipes.

“Homesick?” Zevran had taken a seat by the woman.

“I don’t really care for the alienage. It a sucky place, but I do still have family there.” Her voice was level at the idea. 

“Zevran, do you miss anything? Antiva is a long way away.”

“Now that you mention it, I do miss the smell of leather.” Tabris snorted at that.

“Is that euphemism?” She laughed at him and he stared at her.

“I wish! I had returned from a mission and glanced by these leather boots. Antivan leather is to die for! I thought ‘Zev, you can buy them after the mission as a reward!’ and we all know how that went.” He laughed and Tabris stared at the man. 

“Maybe, one day. I could find some for you.” Tabris’s face burned at how she just blatantly said it.

“Now that would be a miracle. Antivan leather is hard to come by.”

“Well, maybe after all this is done. I’ll have to take a trip to Antiva.” Tabris laughed lightly.

Zevran stared at the warden in awe and said nothing. It was a comfortable silence for both of them.

\--

Tabris would have loved if things went well. In fact, she would have loved if they went average. Of course, there would be a cult controlling the village. Of course, they would be sacrificing things. Wynne groaned of blood magic. Sten was mad we we’re this far north in the first place. Zevran didn’t seem to care other than saying the village was too perfect. 

The man at the store had attacked them for exploring. It was an overreaction, but dead bodies and all that. That was where she had found the boots. Ironic, the two were talking about the boots the other day and she found them in haven? It would seem these people weren’t as xenophobic as the elf had initially thought. 

She kept them hidden in her bag from the elf less he noticed the gift.  
\--  
The cult had gotten even worse. Zevran said he wished for once he’d see a festival and Tabris laughed at that. Yet, the cult seemed to be some kind of Andraste worshiping sort. Though, who wasn’t? After dealing with the man they found Brother Genitivi and he took them to the mountain. 

The ruin was covered in ice. It was very much destroyed, but there was a beauty in that destruction. They traveled through the ruin and found themselves with more fanatics and caves. Then they saw the high dragon.

“I would recommend not dying.” Zevran stared at the dragon the cult dubbed, Andraste.

Tabris really couldn’t argue with that. They left the dragon alone and went to Trial. The guardian asked about Shianni and of course Tabris felt guilty. That damned lord. Just the thought of it made the warden’s blood boil. Yet, when he focused on Zevran  
about his regret. Something struck her. He said he regretted it. She was curious. She didn’t want to push, yet this idea of regret stirred her soul to learn more about this assassin.

This assassin stirred so much in her.


End file.
